In order to draw land mammals, such as deer, to a particular area, a land owner may install feeders that periodically release food for consumption (e.g., at the same time every day). These feeds may be operable for weeks at a time without human intervention. While the same technique can be used for aquatic animals, such as fish, a difficulty arises in placement. In particular, the public at large has access to the complete surface area of many lakes, and unless one happens live on a piece of property on a lake shore, a feeder device placed on a lake shore, or perhaps placed on a floating dock, is subject to being stolen or tampered with when the actual owner is not present.